Nightmare Chicas Diary
by HTFCuddles
Summary: Nightmare Chica has been noticing some strange things. People are changing and the place is becoming scary. Read her diary and find out the chilling tale.


**Day 1**

Hello. My name is Nightmare Chica, and I've been posing here waving for a few weeks. I'm sensing something coming on, so I've been writing in this diary just in case anything mysterious happens.

 **Day 2**

I knew it! Something changed! One of the endoskeletons changed his appearance...I think it might mean something, but I'm not too sure. I'll update tomorrow if anything happens.

 **Day 3**

The other endoskeleton changed. This is weird. I think it only happens with endoskeletons. I think we'll be OK.

 **Day 4**

No one changed today...but someone appeared. He looks like Golden Freddy, but...cuter. And with purple things. I'm not sure what's going on...

 **Day 5**

I was wrong. It doesn't only spread to endoskeletons. Withered Chica changed today. I don't think it's deadly, though some pain is expressed on her face. I hope she's OK...

 **Day 6**

JJ appeared today. I'm not sure why. Does she have a reason?

 **Day 7**

It's been a week of changes. BB is now...slightly more plastic. It's weird. He seems to be smiling a fake smile, almost as if he's scared.

 **Day 8**

Foxy became short and strangely plush today. When I looked at him, his head was twitching. It creeped me out, but you know how Foxy is.

Then Mangle, TB & TC changed. I think they look cute, but TC seems...off. Like she's glued in position. Also, Phantom Foxy came. I wonder if the other phantoms are going to come here too.

 **Day 10**

Withered Bonnie changed. He's waving just like me, but the waving is slower and his hand is shaking. It's unsettling. But Toy Foxy & a tiny endoskeleton arrived. I've never seen them before.

 **Day 11**

I'm super freaked out guys. The first wave was OK. Golden Freddy & Springtrap changed. I think I was looking away at the time, but I heard Golden Freddy do his weird, slow scream. Then when I looked back he had changed along with Springtrap. Shadow Bonnie & Phantom Chica appeared too.

Then Puppet, Plushtrap and Nightmare Freddy changed. Plushtrap is OK, but Puppet almost looks like his painted tear streams are about to come real. But the creepiest thing was that after that, I heard Nightmare Freddy whimpering. I'm scared, guys. Nightmare Freddy is never in pain or anything. He never even FEELS pain usually. I'll see if something strange happens tomorrow.

 **Day 12**

Something else happened. First, Bonnie, Toy Freddy & Nightmare Fredbear changed. Nightmare Fredbear has sounds of crying people emitting from him as he stares forward with his mouth open. Shadow Freddy and Phantom Puppet came over along with some sort of yellow rabbit. Phantom Puppet is screaming. It's scary.

Then Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare, Withered Freddy & Withered Foxy all changed. I hear static coming from all the changed people.

 **Day 13**

A LOT of stuff changed. This is freaking me the hell out and I can't keep staying here. Freddy & Chica changed. They were the last 2 originals. The paper plates came along with a crying child. Me & Nightmare Foxy are the only ones left since Golden Freddy's giant head disappeared. I think he knows what's up.

 **Day 14**

Nightmare Foxy has become one of them. I am the only one left. I can hear muffled screaming and I'm slowly turning insane. Voices are whispering in my head 'adventure awaits' over and over again. They need to stop. I can't hear myself think! It's driving me insane! Could this be killing people? IS IT ALL IN MY HEAD? PLEASE, SOMEONE, GIVE ME A SIGN! _IS THE WORLD REAL? I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!_ **THE WHISPERS ARE GETTING LOUDER. THEY'RE SHOUTING IN MY EAR NOW. "ADVENTURE AWAITS ADVENTURE AWAITS ADVENTURE AWAITS"** ** _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! YOUCANTYOUCANTYOUCANTYOUCANTYOUCANT-"_**

Nightmare Chica stopped writing after that. It stopped abruptly.

The last words scribbled into Nightmare Chicas diary were the words:

' _let's go on an adventure_ '

This short thriller was inspired by this Reddit thread.


End file.
